


The braided boy

by ButterCuppi



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterCuppi/pseuds/ButterCuppi
Summary: Eric, for once, wears a braid witch led to an unwanting scene in the pit witch leads to Four going to see him but an moment of extreme cuteness hits them in the hearts





	The braided boy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during The Son sooo heads up

**_Eric's POV  
_** It's early morning, approx 7:52 AM, I got out of the shower and grabbed some clean clothes, I threw on a dark grey shirt and quickly putted on black jeans with red streaks down the sides. I looked at myself in the mirror as i grabbed my hairbrush, I remember my Mother always used to brush my hair, i always refused to cut my hair. I hummed softly before i slowly began braiding my hair on one side softly. Once i finished i left my apartment and went to the Pit.

Once i was at the pit, i looked around and saw everyone starring at me wide eyed. I raised a brow and shrugged, "What?" 

Everyone began laughing at me, and by everyone... I mean **EVERYONE**. I bit the frowned and puffed out my cheeks, grabbing my arm. I heard footsteps and even more laughter as I turned around and saw Shauna, Zeke and Four at the entrance of the Pit, They as well were laughing. I blushed deeply and quickly walked away, pushing past peole as i went to the chasm. I got there and sat down, dangling my feet off the edge.

**_ Four's POV _ **

The laughter had died out after Eric had stormed off and now gossips happened. "Dude, can you believe Eric was wearing a braid?" Zeke said, nudging me then Shauna. Shauna smiled, "And the look on his face when e saw us? it was epic!" I nodded and looked at them. I soon left them to talk as i went to the chasm, Passing max. "Hey four." Max greeted. "Hey." I said. "Do you know what the laughter was about?" He asked. I shook my head. 

In all honesty, i kinda felt bad that i laughed. It was kinda cute on how he braided hs hair and didn't care... until he saw us. "Oh, well then, bye." He said. I kept walking. Once i was at the chasm, I saw Eric dangling his feet off the edge. I walked over and sat beside him. He glanced at me for a second before looking away, staring at raging water below. "What do you want?" He asked. I frowned when i heard a hint of sadness in his voice. "I just came to say that i am sorry for laughing at your braid." I say calmly. He stayed silent. 

"It actually looks good on you." I say. He blushed a bit. "Thanks...." He murmured. I smiled before looking into the distance. "My... mother sometimes putted braids in my hair... always on weekends though when i stayed home." He said. I looked at him and smiled before softly moving closer to him, Wrapping an arm around his waist. He bluhed deeply and looked at me. "W-what are you doing?" He asked me. I didn't answer and smirked before I placed butterfly kisses on his face. He squealed cutely, "F-Four!" He gasped before i softly kissed him. It took a while before he kissed back, I placed a hand on the back of his head and smiled softly as we pulled away for air. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Four, I swear if you tell anyone about this i will come after you.." he warned. I smiled and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. "I wont, Braid boy~" I teased as he puffed out his cheeks cutely.

**_ Zeke's POV (Bonus) ~~~~~~~~_ **

Me, Shauna and max were at the entrance of the Chasm. Max was wide eyed mind blown as Shauna was cringing. I had i hand over my mouth as i watched the two being disgustingly cute. "Did they just...?" Shauna whispered. I nodded. "They did." I whispeed, Max left as we stayed there. watching. Shauna grabbed my hand and pecked my cheek. "Let's leave them me..." She whispered, I nodded as we left, hearing Eric squeal and laugh like a girl. Oh god... My friend is gay?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is really short XD i didn't have any ideas


End file.
